Bravos and Sierras
by dwparsnip
Summary: A little Halloween inspired junket. Good for a laugh, I hope.


Don't know where this came from, and I'm sorry.

DC owns Batman, Wonder Woman and so on. I own nothing.

No beta so they're my boo boos. Speaking of boo, Happy Halloween.

* * *

"Status," said Batman so softly that only the supersensitive microphone built into his cowl would pick it up. He looked down upon the people moving up and down the street and waited patiently for his colleagues to respond.

It was Halloween, and some people used it as an excuse to do vile and dastardly deeds. The police presence in his part of the city was minimal and already tonight he'd foiled three muggings, two rapes and four house eggings. On top of that, he'd seen only eight bravos compared to twenty-one sierras.

'Not much happening in my neck of the woods,' replied Nightwing. Bruce wasn't exactly sure why Dick had ignored Bludhaven and come to Gotham for the evening, but he was hardly going to turn down an extra set of eyes that he could trust. 'Nine bravos and seven sierras.'

Bruce weighed the information carefully. _Nightwing's sector is clear with little to no activity, most likely because of increased police patrols in the residential areas. Good._ He'd done some coordinating with Jim Gordon, having his friend send enough patrol units into the commercial areas to hopefully deter any would be thieves and crooks, and sending the bulk of the force into the residential areas where civilians would be out in force. _Total bravos: seventeen. Total sierras: twenty-eight. _

'Same here,' came Robin's voice through the comm. Tim had been very adamant about joining this patrol, especially after Bruce and Alfred had made him partake of the trick or treating the previous year. Tim had returned home with more than enough junk food to feed a small army of toddlers for a year and declared that he'd had enough. 'Lots of little ghosts, goblins, princesses and so on…but no bad guy stuff happening.' There was a brief pause before he said, 'Seven bravos and four sierras.'

_Good,_ thought Bruce, though he was far from excited about the news. He was very well aware of just how fast a good night in Gotham could go south. _Another area clear. Running total of bravos and sierras: twenty-four and thirty-two._

Bruce took the grapple from his belt and fired it to the blank area of a wall near the top of a building just past the interaction. He activated the grapple, and the silent high speed motor had him hurtling through the twilight sky. The moon was bright above him, and while he usually strived to remain unnoticed, he spread his cape behind him to increase his visible profile. At least three people pointed up towards him as he flew through the night.

'_We need to show the flag,'_ Jim had said to him one night concerning Halloween, and he had agreed with the Commissioner. Show the punks of Gotham that a night meant for youngsters to enjoy being youngsters wasn't theirs to corrupt. Show the criminal element that the police and the Bat would protect the children and the law abiding citizens. That was what they did every night, of course, but Halloween definitely seemed to bring the worst out of the criminals of Gotham and demand a little extra attention from him.

'Police reports indicate a slow night crime wise,' said Oracle as he gracefully landed on the ledge of the building he'd been flying towards. He retracted the grapple and fired at the top of another building farther down the street. As he zipped towards it Barbara said in his ear, 'Most of the calls going into 911 are minor with the police quickly responding.' There was a definite amused lilt to her voice as she added, 'I've counted nine bravos and three sierras.'

_Very good,_ thought Bruce as he silently landed on top of the building he'd targeted. He reigned in his grapple and hooked the device onto its usual place on his belt. His and Jim's plan seemed to be working. _Thirty-three bravos and thirty-five sierras._

"Trick or treat?"

Bruce turned enough to be able to see Diana. She was beautiful at the best of times, but floating a foot off the roof and bathed in the bright moonlight she looked absolutely heavenly.

She lowered herself to the roof and strode towards him, her smile widening as she got closer. Tonight was the first time they'd been able to see each other in nearly a week which was the only reason he'd actually been looking forward to Halloween.

Her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks when she reached him, and before pulling him into a toe curling, all or nothing, full contact tonsil hockey sort of kiss she answered for him. "Treat."

His hands moved up onto her hips and then slid along the upper edges of her hipbone and onto her back as he returned the kiss with as much ardor as she was putting into it. He'd timed it up to four minutes before deciding to forget about it and allowing himself to get lost in the feel of the Amazon pressed so intimately against him.

Diana slowly ended the kiss-much to his disappointment- and rested her forehead against his for a few moments while they both regained their breath. Finally she lifted her head from his and smiled at him. "I've missed you."

Bruce nodded and replied with, "I missed you, too." With some reluctance he removed his arms from her waist just as she lowered her hands from his face. "Did you…"

Diana nodded before he could finish the question. "I made a great spectacle of myself on the flight through the city." Her right eyebrow quirked upwards a quarter inch. "As per your request."

Bruce bowed his head in gratitude and then walked to the edge of the building to look below. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the edge to brace himself, and when Diana mimicked his position a few moments later he reached over and covered her right hand with his left.

A contented sigh passed her lips before she said, "Oh! And I saw five bravos and one sierra."

_Thirty-eight bravos and thirty-six sierras,_ counted Bruce in his mind with only the barest hint of satisfaction.

There was a soft chuckle from Diana before she said with great mirth, "Bravos and sierras? I can't believe you actually keep count of how many **B**atman and **S**uperman costumes you see."

Bruce snorted at Diana's amusement. "Blame the Boy Scout." He turned to regard Diana's smiling face as he shrugged and said, "He was the one who brought it up after last Halloween."


End file.
